История деяний Юури, 27го Мао
by koudai
Summary: История деяний Юури, 27-го Мао тексты, по некоторым причинам не вошедшие в основное собрание Юури/Вольфрам основной , Гвендель/Гюнтар, Шори/Гизела, упомин. Конрад/Йозак
1. История 1 Новое изобретение Аниссины

История 1. Новое изобретение Аниссины.

История 2. Что такое кино?

История 3. Грета чихнула.

История 4. Ты хотел что-то сказать, Шори?

История 5. Хамано Дженнифер берет дело в свои руки.

История 6. Все могло закончиться гораздо хуже.

"Новое изобретение Аниссины"

Гюнтар крался по коридору, подозрительно оглядываясь. С тех пор, как сегодня утром Аниссина закончила свое новое изобретение, любой уголок замка мог таить в себе потенциальную опасность.

Была у него на примете одна дверь... Кладовая, где хранились цветочные горшки, темная, тесная и безопасная.

Безопасная? Глаза плохо привыкали к темноте, но удар он успел отразить. Знакомая тяжесть меча, не Аниссина, и то хорошо.

- А, это ты... - Гвендель вздохнул с явным облегчением.

- Не ожидал, что буду настолько рад тебя увидеть.

- Что ты здесь делаешь?

- А ты?

- Работаю... - фон Вальде помахал рукой в воздухе, что должно было, очевидно, иллюстрировать его бурную деятельность.

- А я от Аниссины прячусь, - в порыве откровения поделился Гюнтар. Встреча с товарищем по несчастью немного его подбодрила. - И чего она ко мне-то пристала?

- Угу. А ко мне?

- Ну с тобой все ясно...

- Неужели?

- Надо быть слепым, чтобы не заметить... Аниссина просто добивается твоего внимания.

- В смысле?

- Так тяжело догадаться? Или ты действительно кроме политики не умеешь ни о чем думать?

- Зато ты умеешь. Герой... всех фронтов...

- Ты собираешься что-то сказать?

Как Гюнтару иногда хотелось, чтобы он собирался "что-то сказать". Все, что угодно, пусть это было бы поводом для безобразной ссоры, пусть они поубивали бы друг друга. Пусть... Только, как обычно, "ничего".

- Ничего...

- Знаешь, недолго тебе осталось терпеть!

- Я... хотел поговорить как раз...

- Да чтоб ты сдох! Бесчувственный... бесчувственная скотина!

А в это время в другой части замка:

- Юури, а почему мы прячемся от Аниссины?

- Как тебе объяснить, дорогая, мы не прячемся, мы просто ищем Вольфрама.

- А когда мы его найдем, мы вместе попробуем новое изобретение госпожи фон Хренников "закрутись-шаровая-молния"?

Юури судорожно сглотнул. Меньше всего ему хотелось оказаться в одной реальности с шаровыми молниями. Да и Вольфрама стоило предупредить, а то, как всегда, залез в горячую ванну и ни на что кроме себя внимания не обращает.

- А если он не в ванной?

- Тогда поищем его где-нибудь... в городе...

Но фон Бильфорд действительно до сих пор мылся. Если можно, конечно, задействовать хоть какой-нибудь глагол для описания этого блаженного ничегонеделания.

Неизменная синяя форма и кружевная рубашка бесформенной кучей громоздились у стены - младший сын 26-й Мао никогда не отличался аккуратностью.

Юури выглянул из-за колоны и тут же задвинулся обратно.

- Ну что, он там? - поинтересовалась Грета.

- Да, эээ...

- Ну так чего мы стоим? Будем купаться вместе!

- Но он...

- Купаться! Купаться!

Юури успел подумать только, что раньше нагота Вольфрама его особо не смущала. Только попытки последнего в таком состоянии повесится на шею. Так почему же он теперь серьезно выбирает между несколькими шагами вперед и возвращением к "шаровой молнии"?

Между тем, Аниссина, приближалась:

- Мао? Господин фон Бильфорд? - доносился (пока издалека) ее высокий голос.

А на неподвижной глади горячей воды, затянутой ароматным паром, словно в ответ на все внутренние мольбы Мао, начинала закручиваться знакомая воронка.

- Вольфрам! Тревога! Нет-нет, не поднимайся!

Несмотря на марёку, по словам Мураты, превосходящую теперь силу Истинного Короля, путешествие между мирами по-прежнему оставалось проблемой. Лучше всего это удавалось случайно, вот как сейчас. И не раздумывая, Юури подхватил Грету под мышки и прыгнул в бассейн.

Их захватил знакомый водоворот и Юури понадеялся, что спасся не один. Но в толчее воздушных пузырьков невозможно было разглядеть точнее.

Получая хоть малейшую способность вздохнуть, Юури каждый раз кричал:

- Грета! Вольфрам!

Или по крайней мере пытался кричать. Вокруг была одна вода, а потом они вдруг оказались в тесной ванной, настолько тесной, что это вызвало нежелательные мысли.

"Никогда не думал, что наша ванная такая маленькая, такая неудобная, и в ней так неудобно лежать на Вольфраме... я вообще редко думаю о том, каково лежать на Вольфраме... и правильно, с чего мне об этом думать... он-то жив хоть, я надеюсь?"

Юури моргнул и увидел прямо перед собой зеленый глаз. Глаз без сомнения принадлежал фон Бильфорду, и, судя по его величине, находился очень близко. Об этом говорило также то, что второго глаза Юури не видел, только нос и часть щеки.

- Ты чего? - услышал он свой собственный голос, показавшийся неожиданно хриплым.

- А ты... чего?

Значит жив. Сердце бухало в ушах и Юури не мог понять что заставило его так разволноваться. Обычный переход... Обычный Вольфрам...

- Я... ничего...

- И я, - фон Бильфорд отстранился, - вылазь давай, а то простудишься.

- А где Грета?

- Тут.

- Тут, - отозвалась наследница и Юури наконец покраснел. Что она может подумать?

- Это твой дом?

- Мой.

- Значит, нас накормят вкусным карри?

- Мам? - вместо ответа громко крикнул Юури, выбираясь из ванной, - Мам, это мы. Ты где? Мама? Шори?

И тишина была ему ответом.


	2. История 2 Что такое кино?

"Что такое кино?"

- Юури, а что это?

- На самом деле я буду просто счастлив, если ты станешь называть меня папой.

Став на цыпочки, Юури снял с полки предмет, вызвавший интерес. Сувенир, в виде стартующей ракеты, если заглянуть с широкого конца - увидишь спрятанную внутри фотографию.

- Юу-тян, такой ми-и-илый...

- Я СКАЗАЛ "ПАПА"!

- Если я буду говорить "папа", то как вы определите к кому я обращаюсь?

- Ничего, родная, как-нибудь разберемся. Правда, Вольфрам? Вольфрам?

Наследник фон Бильфордов соизволил отвлечься от разглядывания комиксов. Выражение лица его предвещало бурю.

- Мне здесь не нравится!

- Это мой дом. Да, мамы сейчас нет и поэтому еды нет тоже. Но мы же можем как-то...

- Нет, НЕ МОЖЕМ! Пока мы сидим тут, в нашем мире время идет слишком быстро. И мы можем пропустить собственную свадьбу.

- Свадьбу... кхкф... кбх...

- По спине постучать?

- Сам постучу.

- Ну-ну... В общем, так - если ты сейчас же не отправишь нас домой, я даже не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!

- Вольфрам, понимаешь... Я не знаю, как...

- Ты не знаешь, как отправить нас обратно, слабак?

- Не слабак!

- ПАПА!

Оба замолчали, глядя на Грету. Та, довольная вниманием помахала в воздухе сувенирной ракетой.

- Прекратите ссориться, ладно?

- Но он не может отправить нас домой!

- Я думаю следует подождать, пока Мурата вернется за нами.

- А без Мудреца ты уже и шагу ступить не можешь?

- Я уже сказала, - голос Греты не оставлял сомнений в серьезности ее намерений, - вам лучше помириться по-хорошему. И потом, я с удовольствием погуляю немного в этом мире.

- Умница моя, - Юури умиленно улыбнулся, - тебе наверное интересно как раньше жил твой папочка?

- Нет, она просто хочет прогулять уроки у Гюнтара.

Нужно отдать должное Вольфраму, сказал он это шепотом, в сторону, и услышан не был.

- А что если нам пойти в кино?

- А что такое кино?

- Ну... туда люди ходят, берут билеты, и сидят, смотрят на экран, а на экране...

- Здорово! Это как свидание! Грета пойдет с Юури на свидание!

- Ты не можешь пойти на свидание с собственным папочкой. Вот когда ты вырастешь, то будешь ходить на свидания с прекрасными рыцарями. Когда-то очень-очень нескоро. И только с самыми прекрасными.

- Ну ладно, тогда можешь сходить на свидание с папой, а я посмотрю, - Грета сменила тактику.

- Посмотришь на что?

- Отлично, я согласен! - голос Вольфрама был полон энтузиазма, и Юури заранее стало нехорошо.

- Вообще-то кино и свидание это не то чтобы совсем...

- Мне же надо учиться ходить на свидания? А то я вырасту, и не буду уметь...

Грета серьезно наморщила лобик и Юури опять умилился. До чего же умница, вся в папочку. Весь смысл разговора дошел до него попозже, на улице.

- То есть Грета, на примере нас будет учиться ходить на свидания?!

- А разве мы не идеальная пара, Юури?

- Эй, не висни на мне, здесь это не принято!

В соседних кинотеатрах уже начался сеанс и они свернули к метро. По дороге Юури был занят исключительно тем, что пытался пересказать дочери "Властелина Колец" и объяснить как ездит метро. И это при том, что о фильме он имел весьма расплывчатое представление, а Грета знала о технике и того меньше.

- Это ходжюцу, да? Ходжюцу?

- Ну, почти.

Впрочем то же самое он мог сказать о светофоре, зависшей над городом монорейке и телевитринах.

"Бац!" Рядом взорвалась петарда.

- Это ходжюцу? - немедленно поинтересовалась неугомонная.

Нет, на этот раз все было гораздо хуже.

Со второй петардой появилось шестеро. Для Юури, которому приходилось драться с бандитами едва ли не с первого дня пребывания в чужом мире, эта подростковая группировка выглядела жалко. Выросшие из своих школьных форм, но ни из детских мыслей, вооруженные едва ли чем-то более весомым, чем петарды и самодельные дубинки, они были просто досадным происшествием в пути. Хотя сами так не считали.

- Куда это вы направляетесь? Да еще и по нашему району.

- Здесь за проход положено платить.

- Будьте паиньками...

Неизвестно, как закончится драка без мечей и мадзюцу, напомнил себе он. И едва успел удержать Вольфрама.

- Что языки проглотили?

- А это белобрысое, оно у вас мальчик или девочка?

- А малявке сколько лет? Долго до возраста согласия?

От них исходили почти осязаемые волны ненависти. Больше всего доставалось Вольфраму и становилось все трудней удерживать его от драки.

- Ни дать, ни взять семейная парочка - папаша, мамаша и маленькая дочурка!

- Да на мамашу-то посмотри! Покраснела!

- Иди сюда, красотка, не обидим!

- Зачем тебе этот брюнет? Или он тебя...

- Тихо!

Юури вдруг охватила злость на этот мир. Да, его мир тоже был не идеален, но он стремительно улучшался. Уже очень скоро люди и мадзоку поймут друг друга и будут жить в мире, и он, 27-ой Мао приложит все силы, чтобы это произошло как можно скорее. И брак между двумя расами уже сейчас возможен, по крайней мере для Нью-Макоку.

Но то, к чему он так стремится в том мире, здесь никогда не произойдет. Юури не осуждал Мао Земли, но и не понимал, как тот может не вмешиваться, живя рядом с такой глубокой ненавистью.

- Вольфрам, Грета, подойдите сюда, - он оставался в своей обычной форме, но голос изменился. Нападающие застыли, глядя во все глаза, словно кролики на удава.

И Юури не удержался. То, что выводило их из себя, то, что поднимало волны их неудержимой ненависти, это Вольфрам, так? Гладкая фарфоровая кожа, сияющие солнцем волосы, глаза, которые несколько секунд назад горели гневом, а теперь распахнулись в немом изумлении. Он не выпустил руку Греты, когда Юури притянул его к себе, и продолжил крепко ее держать, прижавшись к своему королю. Не испытывая страха, разве Бальфордам ведом страх?

Краем глаза наблюдая на гопниками, Юури наклонился ближе и провел пальцами по его щеке. Для чего он это делает? Как и большую часть своих поступков Юури не мог этого объяснить, но знал, что должен поступить именно так, а не иначе. Что бы что-то изменилось, сдвинулось, перешло на новый виток, а что-то осталось в прошлом, забылось, чтобы никогда не возвращаться под это Солнце.

Вольфрам закинул свободную руку ему на плечо и закрыл глаза. Так доверяет вассал своему сюзерену, беззаветно, соглашаясь на любое решение. Но это в том, другом мире.

- Мы возвращаемся, слышите? Возвращаемся домой.


	3. История 3 Грета чихнула

"Грета чихнула"

- Ты во всем виноват.

Это, 129-е заявление, Юури мог только проигнорировать.

Возле кровати Греты собралась половина Замка Клятвы на Крови. Плюс еще пришельцы из другого мира, которые встретили Юури и Вольфрама на этой стороне. Оказалось, дом Шибуя пустовал именно поэтому.

Попытки Юури уточнить, когда же родители и брат собираются обратно, вдребезги разбивались о сияющую улыбку Хамано Джениффер и смущенное молчание отца. Впрочем, сейчас его больше волновало другое: только выбравшись из воды, маленькая Грета зажмурила глаза и громко чихнула.

Это вызвало настоящий переполох в Замке Клятвы на Крови и за его пределами.

Гизела, еле пробившись сквозь толпу, назначила девочке покой и постельный режим, но ее уверения в том, что это "пустяковая простуда" потонули в гомоне волнующихся мадзоку. Когда приехали даже Гейген Хьюбер с Николой, она махнула рукой и ушла варить липовый чай.

Причем Доркаса, у которого от переживаний все валилось из рук, добровольно вызвался заменить Мао Земли, может, не такой умелый, зато более послушный.

Перебирая высохший цвет, Гизела думала о том, как сильно измелился замок за последние три года. Мадзоку в нем не просто жили мирно, не просто уживались, а начали любить друг друга. Конечно, большая часть этих чувств была направлена на нового Мао и его дочь, но не только. Сколько свадеб справили той весной! И не только по расчету, во многих глазах сержант видела настоящие чувства. Если бы и отец...

- Осторожней!

Чайничек с кипятком едва не выпал из рук, но добровольный помощник оказался ловчее. Подхватил и ее и чайничек и аккуратно помог долить необходимое количество воды.

Как его зовут?

- Я вам очень благодарна за помощь, ваше величество, Мао Земли.

- Не стоит так официально...

Ну вот, она поблагодарила, а он расстроился.

- Что ж, спасибо, Шибуя-сан.

- Можно просто Шори.

- Шори...

Аромат свежезаваренной липы напомнил о скором приходе весны. И, хотя ничего смешного или радостного вроде не случилось, Гизела широко улыбнулась, и Мао Земли подхватил улыбку.

- Нам надо поговорить, - Юури мерял шагами комнату. Вольфрам, которого вместе с ним отправили отдыхать, сидел, подобрав ноги, на кровати.

- Почему сейчас?

- Потому что срочно. И Грета спит.

- А ты собираешься со мной ругаться?

- Да, собираюсь! Почему это все решили, что мы с тобой поженимся этой весной, а?! Чья это идея?

- Понятия не имею.

Вольфрам отвернулся к стенке и начал заплетать косичку из бахромы, обрамляющей подушку. Его отстраненный тон разозлил Мао еще больше.

- Слушай, тебя это, что, не касается?

- Кто. Тебе. Сказал. Что. Мы. Поженимся. Весной.

- Мама сказала, что ее пригласили на мою свадьбу!

Юури со всего размаху упал на кровать и выхватил подушку.

- Кто вообще имеет право тут распоряжаться моей судьбой?

Фон Бильфорд молчал.

- Или я кому-то давал согласие на эту свадьбу?!

Фон Бильфорд молчал. Подушка улетела в угол.

- Да будь эта вилка вообще проклята! Не будь ее, я ухаживал бы за какой-то девушкой!

Фон Бильфорд молчал. Это было подозрительно.

- Эй, ты вообще меня слушаешь? Повернись! Вольфрам!

Что могло произойти, если обычно невыносимый Вольфрам не ввязывался в ссору? Осторожно протянув руки вперед, Юури положил их на плечи фон Бильфорда и развернул его к себе. Тот почти не сопротивлялся и не смотрел в глаза. А на щеках блестели какие-то мокрые дорожки.

То, что Вольфрам мог плакать, сейчас казалось настолько невероятным, что Юури подумал об этом только в последнюю очередь. Да и отчего плакать если ссора катилась по торной, давно проложенной дороге.

- Что случилось?

Фон Бильфорд не ответил, продолжая глядеть в стену.

- Послушай, я только хотел сказать, что ты идеальный друг, соратник и телохранитель, но свадьба это другое. Женится нужно на девушках...

- Зачем? Если у тебя есть друг и соратник, зачем еще и девушка?

- Но...

Пожалуй Юури мог бы объяснить. Но память услужливо подкинула картину - Вольфрам, обнимающий его за шею, почти прикасающийся губами к его губам, и собственные чувства в этот момент. Когда весь мир сужается до одного человека и никто другой не нужен.

- Девушка... должна родить детей...

- У тебя есть ребенок. Юури, это глупый разговор, я пойду спать.

- Подожди, - он резко схватил Вольфрама за руки, удерживая оба запястья вместе, - Я еще не закончил.

- Ты?

- Я твой повелитель, и приказываю отвечать. Если ты считаешь, что я могу быть твоим мужем, тогда ответь, как ты собирался заниматься со мной тем, чем занимаются взрослые. Заниматься сексом?

Вся решительность потребовалась Юури, чтобы задать этот вопрос. Но он испытал также огромное облегчение - пусть теперь он будет не единственным, кого мучают эти глупые мысли.

- Заниматься любовью? - выдохнул Вольфрам. - Освободи меня, я покажу.

Юури опустил глаза вниз, на свои руки. Что это, ответ? Тогда тем более он не освободит.

- Ты понимаешь, что говоришь?

- А ты понимаешь? Мао! Великий правитель! Боишься?

- Тебя?

Вольфрам внезапно дернул руки, но не смог их высвободить. Тогда он подался вперед, закидывая их себе за голову, так, что удерживающие руки Мао легли ему на плечи.

- Меня.

Казалось, целая вечность прошла между вопросом и ответом, и Юури уже успел забыть тему разговора. Значение имело только настоящее мгновение.

В этот раз фон Бильфорд не закрыл глаза. Но то, что было в них, упрямство смешанное с жадностью и невысохшими слезами в уголках, заставило Мао закрыть свои. Кожи коснулся невесомый лепесток - это Вольфрам дышит совсем близко, водит губами по щекам, векам, лбу, но не прикасаясь к губам.

Как долго это будет продолжаться?

- Ты понял?

- Нет пока...

Если и понял, то одно - можно делать все, что захочется, и Вольфрам никуда не убежит, хотя бы потому что их объятие сейчас больше похоже на захват. Но то, чего хочется Мао, этого никак не происходит. И когда он чувствует под губами волосы - Вольфрам наклонил голову чтобы губами расстегнуть воротник школьной формы - терпению приходит конец. Не открывая глаз, Юури падает на бок, подминая под себя фон Бильфорда, на ощупь находит губы и врывается в них. В его движения никакого опыта или умения, но было бы слишком назвать это первым поцелуем. Если это "поцелуй", то он подобен лавине, вызванной маленьким камешком и уничтожающей все на своем пути.

Вольфрам не пытается избежать лавины и открывает губы на встречу; запрокидывает голову назад, подставляя под поцелуи шею; снова выгибается, чтобы встретится губами и языками. Если это "поцелуй", то он похож на сражение, в котором нет проигравших.

Рубашку фон Бильфорда оказывается очень легко расстегнуть даже с закрытыми глазами. Достаточно только покрепче вцепится зубами и рвануть на себя. Или Вольфрам, воспользовавшийся случаем и освободивший свои руки помогает, отбрасывая смятое жабо. Если это сделать, будет еще лучше. Удобнее целовать тонкую шею, опускаясь в вырез военного кителя, и там, под соском, ощущать губами, как бьется сердце.

Глухо шумит в ушах, и если даже фон Бильфорд что-то говорит сейчас, то Мао не способен расслышать. Любое движение и свое и Вольфрама приносит удовольствие, особенно там, внизу; ощущение чистое, как прикосновение к обнаженным нервам. Чтобы не закричать Мао сильно прикусывает пальцы.

И открывает глаза.

Сначала Юури показалось, что он ослеп. Перед глазами пронеслась вселенная, сначала в одном направлении, потом обратно. Но зрение вернулось, за ним слух, самой последней - способность чувствовать.

Внутри штанов растекалась неприятная теплая жидкость и Юури совершенно не хотел задумываться о ее происхождении.

Сползая с кровати, он чувствовал необходимость сказать хоть что-то, но не мог подобрать слов. Вдобавок проснулось храпящее до этого беспробудно смущение.

- Эээ... Я пойду, искупаюсь. Мы еще об этом поговорим.

- О чем? - Вольфрам перевернулся на спину и поднес руку к глазам, разглядывая пальцы, - о чем еще говорить?


	4. История 4 Ты хотел чтото сказать, Шори?

"Ты хотел что-то сказать, Шори?"

- Гизела сущий дьявол, - распалялся Доркас, получивший в кои-то веки возможность выговорится, - Она пришла в этот мир, чтобы покарать солдат, неисправно несущих службу...

Шори блаженно кивал. Смысл слов до него не доходил, достаточно было ключевого "Гизела", собственно говоря, поэтому все остальные его уже не трогали. Бедняга же Доркас был слишком занят мытьем конюшни, чтобы обращать внимание на реакцию своего собеседника.

- И кто бы мог подумать, что у такого добрейшего мадзоку, как господин Гюнтар, может родиться такая свирепая дочь. Если бы я не знал, что они родственники, ни за что бы не догадался.

- Родственники?

- Ну да, я и говорю, вот потому-то он и страдает, и если вам интересно мое мнение, ваше величество... А, господин Гюнтар!

Шори встрепенулся и его взгляд обрел некоторую осмысленность. В конюшне действительно появилось новое действующее лицо.

- Где моя лошадь, Доркас?! - рявкнуло лицо, прямо опровергая все предыдущие рассуждения. Но почти сразу же впало обратно в мрачную меланхолию.

Впрочем, Шори в последнее время вообще разучился разбираться в людях. Точнее его отвлекал внешний фактор, и этот же фактор заставил его преградить дорогу советнику Мао.

- Простите, сэр, можно вас на пару секунд?

- Мао Земли? Я очень спешу.

- Я ненадолго. Я... эээ... о вашей до... о госпоже Гизеле...

- Что?

- Ну, я хотел бы спросить, как бы вы отнеслись, если... мнн...

- Не понимаю!

- Ну... Гизела... Я... её... она

- А, вот и мой конь. Спасибо, Доркас!

В одно мгновение Гюнтар взлетел на неоседланную лошадь. И еще через мгновение выехал за ворота. Состояние Шори можно было описать, как близкое к точке абсолютного нуля.

Доркас, пользуясь случаем, вручил ему еще одно ведро и вернулся к работе.

Но было бы несправедливо говорить, что Гюнтар не заметил смятения молодого Мао Земли. Просто он очень спешил. Точнее сказать опаздывал. И опаздывал на встречу с мадзоку, который вряд ли будет ждать.

Фон Вальде. По своему положению Гюнтар тоже мог бы прикрепить к своему имени эту частицу. Но таким, как они стать невозможно - точным, уверенным в своей правоте и не допускающим ошибок. Часы на городской ратуше пробили семь с четвертью, когда он проносился мимо, но минуло еще как минимум четверть часа, прежде чем он достиг места встречи.

И странно - фон Вальде еще был там. Если за это время тут не успели поставить ему памятник.

Когда Гюнтар осадил коня, памятник пошевелился.

- И почему я не удивлен? - донесся из-под плаща знакомый голос, - когда я уезжал из замка, ты кормил Грету.

- Гвендель...

Руки фон Вальде как раз успели, чтобы подхватить его и снять с лошади. Поставить на землю - и отстранится.

- Ничего, я подождал. Разговор-то серьезный.

- Да, я так и понял. Все равно спасибо. Грета чувствует себя лучше.

- Да, конечно.

Длинная пауза. Два взрослых человека не знают, что сказать друг другу , что может быть глупее?

- Холодно?

- Тебе? Мне - нет.

- Ты ждал пол часа.

- Ветра нет. А помнишь, как Юури устраивал здесь пикник?

- Его величество.

- Его величество, - легко согласился фон Вальде. Затем одним движением сорвал плащ и накинул его на собеседника. Теплая ткань окутала его со всех сторон и непривычной тяжестью легла на плечи.

- Ты чего, холодно ведь.

- Я сказал, мне - нет.

- Ну, как хочешь, - и неожиданно резко, - Фон Вальде, я тебе мешаю?

- Мне лично нет.

- Тогда почему?

- А ты разве не любишь его Величество?

- Просто... А разве ты его не любишь?

- Это другое.

- Ну уж нет, - в голосе можно было разобрать тщательно замаскированную обиду. - Это одно и тоже. А другое здесь мы. И если ты хочешь от меня избавиться, Гвендель фон Вальде, то скажи это прямо, мы ведь все равно не супруги, а так, смех один.

- А что ты требуешь? - Гвендель сгреб его в охапку и развернул к единственному здесь источнику света, - Мне выполнить свой супружеский долг?

- Отстань, - Гюнтар вырвался, и закутался в чужой плащ, пытаясь сдержать злые слезы, - Не думал, что ты умеешь издеваться.

- Я много чего умею. Впрочем, на нет, и суда нет.

Фон Вальде поднес пальцы к губам и заливисто свистнул. В ответ донеслось лошадиное ржание.

- Подожди...

Черный конь казался порождением окружающих сумерек. Фон Вальде не ездил без седла, и цокоту копыт вторило позвякивание черной же упряжи. Лошадь Гюнтара фыркнула, приветствуя собрата.

- Будем считать, что мы поговорили.

- Я прошу у тебя прощения. За все.

- За все не стоит, - Гвендель упер ногу в стремя и легко оседлал коня. - Доедешь сам? Плащ можешь оставить, я его терпеть не могу.

- Фон Вальде!

- Встретимся завтра.

Гвендель легко пришпорил коня и съехал с холма. Там он еще некоторое время стоял, заставляя коня переминаться с ноги на ногу под жесткой уздой, и когда его собеседник поскакал обратно в замок, поспешил следом.

А Шори тем временем отыскал в одном из залов Гизелу, и запинаясь попросил ее осмотреть свое горло. Когда горло оказалось в порядке, Мао Земли смутился еще больше. Тогда Гизела предложила осмотреть горло еще раз. Завтра, в 15-00. В Большей Оранжерее.


	5. История 5 Хамано Дженнифер

"Хамано Дженнифер берет дело в свои руки"

В замке было неладно. Мама гостила там уже неделю и точно знала, что где-то беда. Юу-тян ходил весь такой невыспавшийся и нервный, а этот милый мальчик, Вольфи, в последнее время и вовсе не попадался ей на глаза.

Кроме того, мрачными были: Грета, потому что папы избегали ее; Шори, потому что зеленоволосая девушка не замечала его страданий; господин Гюнтар, потому что у него были какие-то неприятности с бумагами. И наконец господин фон Вальде, но ей объяснили, что это как раз его обычное состояние.

Мама понимала, что все это неспроста. Сначала они отловила Шори:

/Сцена допроса Шори. Используется страшное орудие материнской любви и заботы/

Мама: Шо-тян, а почему ты такой унылый?

Шори подавленно: Все в порядке, мама...

Мама: А та девушка очень милая. Интересно, она подарит тебе шоколад четырнадцатого? Как ее зовут? Гизела?

Шори краснея: КА-КА-ККАЯ ДЕВУШКА, МАМ? Ты что-то путаешь.

Мама: Не спорь с матерью! Думаешь, я совсем глупая?

Шори: Но, мам...

Мама: А ты видел, как она на тебя смотрит? Интересно, она хорошо готовит?

Шори: Смотрит? Как?

Мама: Твоя мама тоже смотрела так на твоего папу, когда пыталась определить, выйдет ли из него толк. Ну, будь хорошим мальчиком, иди спроси какие цветы ей нравятся.

Шори: МАМ, Я ТЕБЯ ОБОЖАЮ, ТЫ САМАЯ ЛУЧШАЯ!!!

/Шори убегает. На этом заканчивается сцена допроса/

Следующим пунктом был Юу-тян, но пришлось сделать небольшой перерыв в программе, чтобы погулять с Гретой. Наконец младший сын был найден и соответствующим образом зафиксирован.

/Сцена допроса Юури. Используется страшное орудие материнской любви и заботы/

Мама: Юу-тян, а почему ты такой унылый?

Юури: Прости мам, я занят.

Мама: А ну стой, чем это ты занят?

Юури: Я... ну... дела государственные...

Мама: А к свадьбе ты не готовишься?

Юури быстро: К какой свадьбе?

Мама: К ТВОЕЙ свадьбе.

Юури: Я не расслышал, что ты сказала?

Мама: Веди себя хорошо, Юу-тян, иначе мама рассердится. Так что со свадьбой?

Юури мудро, как ему кажется: Ты ничего не понимаешь, мама!

Мама смеется: Ну конечно, я ведь не вышла замуж за твоего папу и не родила ему двоих детей!

Юури: Тут совсем другое.

Мама: Конечно другое, детей-то тебе не придется рожать. Мне пока хватает и Греты...

Юури: Я не понимаю, что происходит... не могу сообразить... Да и не собирался я!

Мама: Юу-тян, никто тебя не заставляет. Мама лично врежет промеж глаз любому, кто попробует тебя обидеть!

Юури: Я не про то! Скажи, если мы поженимся, что я должен буду делать?

Мама: Что делать? задумчиво Ну, терпеть его привычки, закручивать за ним пасту, смотреть его скучные телепрограммы, слушать его рассказы про работу, будить его каждое утро, когда он не хочет вставать... И еще массу дурацких бесполезных вещей! А знаешь ли ты, сколько шоколада я перевела на него за все эти годы?

Юури: Шоколада... Ты ведь хочешь сказать... Ты о Дне Святого Валентина?

Мама: А что? Я думаю, стоило бы и мадзоку рассказать об этом...

Юури: Мам?

Мама смеется: Что?

Юури: Спасибо. ТЫ САМАЯ ЛУЧШАЯ! Ну, я побежал.

/Юури убегает. На этом заканчивается сцена второго допроса/

Мама облегченно вздохнула. Все совсем неплохо, теперь, когда сыновья успокоились. Правда, оставалось еще одно дело.

- Госпожа фон Шпитцберг?

- Как я рада, что вы откликнулись на мою просьбу! Нам надо держаться вместе, в этом замке, полном мрачных мужчин. И кроме того, наши сыновья скоро поженятся, так что мы почти сестры. Зовите меня Шери.

- А вы меня - Дженнифер. Я тоже хотела с вами поговорить.

- Садитесь.

Сесилия фон Шпицберг налила две чашечки красного чая и протянула одну своей собеседнице.

- Скажите, что подсказывает вам материнское сердце? Они будут счастливы?

- Юу-тян совсем недавно задумался над этим. И он очень ответственный мальчик.

- Я заметила. Из него получился прекрасный Мао, как бывшая Мао я могу об этом судить. Но как он относится к Вольфраму?

- Я с ним сегодня говорила. Можно вначале услышать ваше мнение?

- Вольфрам мой младший сын, поэтому я понимаю его лучше, чем остальных. Его сердце преданно Мао... но и Юури он любит всей душой.

- Я так и думала.

- И еще он ведь сразу удочерил Грету, это значит, что он давно уже собирался замуж за Юури.

- Что это значит?

- У нас есть закон. Если родители в браке не могут зачать детей - например, если родители одного пола - пара должна усыновить чужого ребенка. Сироту. Если они этого не сделают, то через 25 лет брак будет расторгнут. Мой сын... мой старший сын... у него как раз такая ситуация.

- Господин фон Вальде?

- Да. Впрочем, посплетничаем об этом как-то в другой раз. Так что вы можете сказать насчет Юури?

- Он боится семейной жизни. Но я бы доверилась вашему сыну.

- Отлично! Значит договорились?

- Договорились! А вы сейчас не про...

- Про то, что я думаю?

- Если вы думаете, про то же, что и я.

- Мы просто читаем мысли друг друга! Конечно же, нам просто необходим...

- СВАДЕБНЫЙ ТОРТ!!!


	6. История 6 Все могло закончится хуже

"Все могло закончится гораздо хуже"

Стараясь не потревожить спящую в его постели Грету, Юури спустил ноги на пол. Ну что за наказание с этим Вольфрамом, только привыкнешь с ним спать, и сразу отвыкай.

Пошарив зачем-то в столе и взяв оттуда небольшой сверток, он, как можно бесшумнее, проскользнул в коридор. Охранник у двери сделал большие глаза, но ничего не спросил.

Зато поплелся следом. Юури не стал возражать, просто оставил его перед следующей дверью - пусть с охранником фон Бильфорда в гляделки поиграют.

Вольфрам спал, по человечески, а не раскинувшись морской звездой поверх одеяла. Но именно спал, потому что никак не отреагировал на присутствие Мао. А Юури сел рядом, на край кровати, вначале просто не зная, что делать, потом приткнул принесенный сверток куда-то под подушку.

Что его заставило сюда прийти? Уж точно не срочное желание преподнести фон Бильфорду шоколадку. Может дневной разговор с матерью? Она как будто понимала, хотя на самом деле ничего знать не могла. Никто не мог, не должен был знать, что за мысли беспокоят Мао.

Словно наблюдая за кем-то со стороны, Юури смотрел, как его рука медленно преодолела разделяющее их расстояние и легла на щеку фон Бильфорда. Затем он сам приблизился, забираясь на кровать с ногами. Тапочки шлепнулись на пол и веки Вольфрама едва заметно дрогнули.

- Юури?

- Тсс... Спи.

- Я сплю. Иди сюда.

Глубоко вздохнув, Юури растянулся на кровати. Вольфрам немедленно подкатился поближе устраивая голову на плече. И впервые за несколько недель 27-й Мао по настоящему спокойно заснул.

В купальнях погасили две трети огней. Гвендель был бы не против, чтобы погасили все и можно было посидеть в темноте. Вода смывала неприятные мысли и приятно расслабляла.

Настолько, насколько должен быть расслаблен мадзоку, чтобы не заметить чужого присутствия.

- Ты спишь?

- В ванной?

- Гизела сказала, что ты с ней сегодня говорил. Об удочерении.

- Вполне возможно.

- Почему?

- Может мне просто не нравится, как ты плачешь.

Этот ответ оптимально совмещал в себе краткость и объективную действительность. Такие соединения фон Вальде всегда любил. И был бы не против, если бы Гюнтар удовлетворился объяснением и ушел спать.

Но упрямый Гюнтар не собирался уходить, вместо этого соскользнул на край бассейна. Его длинную накидку вода тут же пропитала и обернула вокруг ног.

- Я никогда не плачу.

- Это меня вполне устраивает.

- Фон Вальде, ты никогда не пробовал просто говорить? И вообще, думать головой?

- Ммм... зачем это простому солдату?

Гвендель сейчас и вправду не думал, что говорит. Все его мысли были сфокусированы на том, чтобы снять под водой узкие башмаки с ног своего собеседника.

- Фон Вальде, ты не думаешь, что 25 лет обижаться на меня, за то, что женившись по расчету ты утром обнаружил в постели мужа свою мать...

- Сделано!

Застежка поддалась, и башмаки отправились на дно.

- ...Это немного чересчур? Что ты делаешь?

Ступни у Гюнтара были совсем маленькие, как у женщины. Легко помещались на ладонях.

- Я думаю.

- А не поздно? Чтобы думать?

Глупый Гюнтар пытался контролировать дыхание, этим возбуждая себя еще больше. Фон Вальде улыбнулся и погладил пальцами тонкую кожу на лодыжке.

Затем поднялся по внутренней стороне голени до колена и опять вернулся на ступню. Гюнтер протестующе застонал и вцепился пальцами в край бассейна.

- Ты можешь спуститься ко мне, - предложил фон Вальде, наслаждаясь своей местью.

- Зачем?

- Узнаешь.

- Я... не могу...

Пальцы, вонзившееся в мрамор побелели, Гюнтар держался за бассейн, как утопающий за соломинку. Фон Вальде наклонился над его руками, задумчиво изучая рисунок поверхностных вен. Затем склонился еще ближе, покрывая поцелуями запястье, выступающую косточку, пальцы один за другим.

Руки медленно разжались, и Гюнтар сполз в бассейн. Фон Вальде придержал его за пояс и вставив колено между ног, притиснул к стенке.

- Хочешь еще... поговорить?

- Говори быстрее...

Лихорадочно шаря руками по телу он срывал с себя мокрую одежду, пока наконец между двумя телами не осталось ничего кроме воды. Гвендель закинул его ногу себе на бедро и прижался к шее, оставляя засосы. Повыше, чтобы обычная одежда не могла скрыть.

- Я мечтал тебя убить... Потом мечтал унизить...

Сильное тело Гюнтара, теперь не сопротивлялось, просто двигаясь вслед за его собственным. И те слова, которые он так мечтал сказать, сменялись другими, бессмысленные, но казавшиеся более важными.

- Если когда-нибудь еще... Хоть кто-то... Я убью тебя, слышишь, в этот раз точно убью... Тебе больно, потому что я так хочу... я не хочу этого... прости меня... прости...

Если кому и было плохо, в итоге, то это мадзоку собравшимся в другом крыле Замка Клятвы на Крови.

Заправляла собранием Аниссина. С необыкновенно мрачным видом она поднимала уже десятый тост за "Победу феминизма" и "Мир без мужиков"

Доркас изливал песчаной панде свою грустную историю:

- И тогда она сказала :"Мао Земли предложил мне уехать с ним. Я конечно буду скучать без ваших постных рож, да и на Земле, говорят, жить не так весело... Но он мне сказал - я без тебя жить не могу, если не станешь моей женой - повешусь!"

- Все мужики сволочи, - добавила госпожа фон Хренников и отсалютовала пивной кружкой. Даже Йозака нет.

- Мы знаем, где Йозак, Аниссина-сама, - пропела Дория, - они с господином Веллером...

- МОЛЧАТЬ! Даже знать не хочу! Хотя вообще-то... все могло закончится гораздо хуже!


End file.
